My short stories
by Deloren96
Summary: These are just some of the stories that i write for fun. They are very short, some longer, but don't expect much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hostage**

As the rain came down, the car glided on. The wind-shield wipers were not helping at all; they only smeared an otherwise clean window. The driver cursed, miffed by the sudden down poor. He glanced to his partner and whispered something, just quiet enough to leave me out of it. He turned his head back to the road, and in a raspy voice, started to ramble. "So, do you like the rain then Girly?" Not waiting for my answer, not that I could answer, he continued. "Does it make you feel at home?" I choked on the rope in my mouth. He laughed at my pitiful noises. His partner just stared. She seemed to say 'How can you be such a monster' but she dared not say a word. She knew better.

A while later, the driver pulled off the side of the road. The gravel crunched and protested at our approach. The man got out first, not bothering to be gentle with the door. It slammed, scattering rain drops into the vehicle. The girl winced. She turned to me and pleaded with her eyes 'Let him do what he wants. Don't fight him' then, as the man opened the door, she quickly turned her back to me.

"Girly, you wanna complain?" I just stared at him, not believing what he was saying. He smiled his wicked, tobacco teeth smile, and grabbed me from the car. I made protesting sounds, but I don't think he heard me.

"You wanna go home?" He kicked me. I yelped as the pain came, I welcomed it. It was some sign of reality. "I SAID, _DO YOU WANNA GO HOME GIRLY?" _ Another kick, another yelp. This time blood fell onto the gravel. I cried out, fiercer than before. I wanted to go home, yes, I did.

"I WILL KEEP YOU HERE! THERE IS _NOTHING, NOTHING_, YOU CAN DO TO ESCAPE!" He kicked me higher this time, in my chest. I felt the blood come up my throat. Felt it soak the cloth tied to my mouth. I closed my eyes, only wanting this to be over. I didn't cry, didn't fight it. I knew I would die, just, I hoped to go out with some dignity.

Suddenly, he ripped me off the ground, yanking me up by my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut, ignoring the pain as best I could. One more kick, and I was dead. One more stab of pain, and I knew, knew in my heart that I would die.

All too soon, he ended it. He kicked me in the gut one last time, and I felt my whole body go limp. Another, another, and another. Then he flung me to the ground. To beyond pain, I didn't feel the gravel scrape my skin. I didn't fell anything.

I watched his shoes walk away, watched the car pull out. Leaving me behind, to wallow in pain. Only wishing that I could die.

Epilogue

The white overcame me, I let the peace take over. Death was sweet. Death was peaceful. There was no more pain, only bliss. There was nothing, not even sound. It was peaceful. It was silent. Heaven was coming, Heaven could save me.


	2. Chapter 2

My apocalypse

That was all it took. One last glance and my whole world shattered. He almost seemed to smile as he said the last few words. "I- I can't love you anymore. It's just not possible."  
He took few steps back, soon leaning against the old oak in front of my house. I could sense the expression of utter anger and bewilderment spread across my face. The words came but it seemed to take an eternity, "Why? Why would you do this? We were just starting to-" he pushed of the tree with his shoulders, the muscle flexing. " I..." he glanced at his shoes, somehow as if they were a poison."I don't love you. All of this," He reached out to caress my cheek, "All of it was a lie. I never loved you. I should have never even trusted you."  
He was right. He should have never trusted me with the secret of his very existence, but that was his own problem. Blue eyes gleaming, I forced myself to look him in the face. His amber eyes seemed endless, emotionless. I tried to crack a smile, to look as disbelieving as I could, but I knew he was right. In some sickening way he was right. "Now, why don't you go back inside so that I can move on with-" The anger exploded. I couldn't keep it in. " So you can what! Move on with this PITIFUL thing you call a life?" I took two angered steps forward, pushing him back and gaining authority. "My life has been ruined enough with this... This secret you told me! I can't hide it forever and if you leave," I crossed my arms across my chest, "That would be your own issue."  
He regained the lost authority. He stepped forward, getting as close as possible in this situation. Cupping my chin, in a very confident, seductive way, he spoke. "You won't tell anyone. You're too scared." I tugged my chin away. "Now why would I be afraid? You won't be here to do anything about it." I stood on my tip-toes, trying to compete with his height. Not my brightest idea ever.  
The emotion had swelled between us until it seemed there was nothing we could do. We both knew we loved each other. No matter how well he thought he lied, I could see past that one. I thought I was the only one who could make him see himself for who he truly was, his family seemed to agree. They said I was his own personal angel, come down to set him free from the damned life he was forced to live.  
He pushed me back down onto my flat feet. I saw how much that hurt him, how much he wished he hadn't. I reached out to him, almost forgetting the whole argument. Then I remembered. My hand recoiled as if he was the worst poison of all. The expression on his face made my heart go numb, it made my whole body hurt. I ached to have him hold me; for him to say he was sorry and that this was all a bad dream.  
He looked me straight in the face and gave me a look that couldn't have been clearer; he really meant what he had said. "I know it'll be hard to move on, I'll have a hard time too." With a look of long-lost love, a look of true desire, he took a few steps away. Soon I heard the crunch o the leaves on he lawn, signaling his disappearance. With his back turned, he said in an ice cold tone, the words no one wants to hear. "I don't love you. I never did, and I have to leave now." He didn't so much as glance in my direction as he strode off. No last looks no last smile; not even a last touch.  
The darkness soon over took him, and that left only me. I stood there, as hard as rock, but yet I still shook. I shook as if my own personal earthquake had caused my apocalypse. I stared after him, but my eyes were blind. Blind to all the love, all the touches and memories. With a shout of anger and total betrayal, I fell to my knees. The gravel crunched under my weight and I heard my scream echo off into the distance. I knew he could hear me still, an I hoped that caused him the greatest pain possible.  
The tears fell, and I let them. This was the one time, when I didn't have to be brave; for anyone, or anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving.  
When he left, I never expected to feel so lonely. He took it all with him. His smell, the memories, the little trinkets. All I have is what my mind holds. However, no matter how long I live, those memories won't be there forever. They will fade as I do.  
The trees whistled in the wind, the howling echoing off the rocks. The sounds gave the clearing a hollow feel. I wanted to run, but I must have courage. After all, it's all I have. The tears will come, I know they're there. I hope I can contain myself, even under these circumstances.  
With a shrug, I tilted my head up to the moon. Tonight, it glowed ominously, setting the whole sky ablaze. The stars shimmered in unison. They were one big happy family.  
I have no experience with that. The whole "family" concept scares me. I hate to have people close; although he seemed to be the one exception. I have always been alone. I love, but only enough to live. No more, no less.  
When he came, my whole world set on fire. I felt emotions I wasn't prepared for. Soon the wildfires were out of control, and I couldn't turn back to deny these fires their freedom. I had no choice but to go with what they were saying, and that involved him.  
Thunder echoed in the distance. I stared in that direction, hoping to hear something. Not anything particular, just something to break the awkward silence I was having within. The silence that he left behind. I hoped that maybe, just maybe, there was the propabilty that he would come back.  
Brushing a strand of golden hair out of my face, I thouht to myself. What chance is there that he'll come back? That thought rambled through my head all the time. I seemed I never got a break from what I didn't want; what I want to forget.  
He left shambles where once there was an empire. He left ashes where once there was a heart. All I can do to keep myself whole, is to hope and hold on. My life may be a roller coaster, but I'm well prepared for the ride of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prom**

My gown clung to my body, form fitting and catching every curve. The sparkles and glitter, all powder pink in color, spread across the chest, catching your eye. The skirt flowed out to an elegant bell shape at my hips, a rose bow on the right side. My pale skin and flushed cheeks completed the outfit, making me look like a goddess.

I carefully bent down, sliding on my heels. My dark hair fell over my shoulder, a cascade of red. Shaking it to the side, I stood up and grabbed hairpins. I _was_ going to tackle this mess, no matter what it took. Smiling to myself, I struggled to put my knotting hair into a smooth bun. Slowly, the hairpins began to show promise. They left only enough hair down to make it look styled but reckless, a classy combo.

Smiling to myself, I whispered into the mirror "Please make this the best night of my life. Let Kallen notice me." I blushed and headed for the door. I was super careful; not letting the dress hit the floor.

"Oh, Natalie!" My mother gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. I could see the tears brimming her eyes. My hand found my mouth as well. "Mom, stop! You're making me cry!" I made the rest of the stairs without crying, but when her arms wrapped around my waist, the first tear fell. I wrapped my arms gingerly around her shoulders, happy that my gown was strapless.

"It's only prom." I murmured, barely hearing myself. My mom pulled away and smiled. "_Only_ prom?" She asked incredulously, her voice still thick with tears. I smiled, making an odd nervous giggle escape.

My dad appeared with the camera, holding it up as he spoke. "Time for pictures Natalie." My mom flew to my side, not wasting a second. "Hurry baby, she's going to be late!" My moms words came out slurred, she was smiling so wide. A smile of pure joy spread across my face, I was thrilled that they put up with each other for me. For me on my special day.

The camera flashed once, twice, a third time. Then I sighed "Three is enough dad." Still smiling I got out of the awkward one arm hug that my mom had decided was the pose. She smiled and hugged me one last time, and then I moved onto dad. I hugged him around the waist, not being able to reach his shoulders. He hugged my shoulders, and I completely lost myself in his arms. He was a _giant_! Just then a horn honked from outside. That would be Beth. "Gotta go, love you guys!" I flew out of my dad's arms and out the door, not stopping for the usual warnings.

When I got to Beth's car, we immediately broke into speed talk. Laughs and rumors filled the car as she sped down the highway, not paying much attention at all. We smiled and complimented each other the whole way there, giving guesses on who would be prom queen. She stated that my hair was fit for the crown; I retorted that hers would surely take the prize. Smiling, we made it to the school in one piece, which I can say is a miracle with her driving skills.

When we entered the room, strobe lights blurred our vision. My gown turned from pink to red with the odd coloring going on. The dance floor was packed already, people not caring if they hit anyone else. Beth and I steered clear of that until we had absolute reason. WE found the punch table, and immediately Beth found the rest of our friends. We started to talk about everyone; what they were wearing, who they were with, rumors we had heard. Then I spotted Kallen.

He was in a very flattering tux, the red tie totally made the outfit complete. His hair was still the normal black ruffles that he usually had them in, the gel way too thick. His blue eyes were glowing, affected oddly by the light. Then he met my gaze, and he started towards me.

I could tell that the others had stopped talking, paying attention to me now. I smiled more to Kallen than to their behavior. He caught the smile and returned it, with a little kiss, blown my way. I felt the blood rush to my face, and heard the others start to giggle. Pushing past others, I fought my way to him, meeting him halfway. He smiled and reached up with one hand to stroke my cheek. An eruption of giggles from the other side of the room. I blushed a bright deep red.

"You look amazing tonight Natalie." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The song had changed to a slow, romantic, waltz melody. He placed his hand on my waist, pulling me closer. We started to dance.

"So, how do you like prom?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulder. He laughed. "I love it, but only because you're here."

I now realize, looking back, that maybe if I had the chance, I would have changed what happened. Maybe I would've stopped it.

He lowered his head to mine; we were now level in height. His deep green eyes sucked me in, prom forgotten. He romantically whispered my name, coming closer. His breath smelled of toothpaste, fresh mint.

When our lips met, the whole world exploded. The emotions swelled and we fought to control ourselves in public. His hands caressed my waist, we _were _still dancing. His lips tasted of salt, of pure Kallen. They were round and it seemed they were meant for mine to find.

When he pulled away, I wanted to pull him closer, to hold him for eternity. That was before I realized what happened. He looked over my head and his eyes glazed over. They went to another world completely.

"Kallen? What is it?" I didn't want to know, I had a bad feeling about this. Slowly, reluctantly, I turned in Kallen's arms, my dress twisting at my hips. Slowly my eyes began to realize what he saw.

In front of me, Beth lay on the ground, pale as a ghost. I cried out her name, but she didn't answer. My cry only brought more attention to the scene. I flew out of his arms and to her side. I crouched down, my dress forming a circle around me. I reached out and stroked her hair, her cheek; nothing happened. She didn't move, didn't flutter her eyelashes. She was truly dead.

There was no sign of murder, but Kallen had seen something. He still stood frozen in the spot we kissed. We kissed.

A thousand memories, thoughts, and wants spilled into my brain. As I held Beth in my arms; her laying limp on my lap, all I could think about was Kallen? That wasn't normal!

The tears flowed down my face and I closed my eyes tight. Maybe she was faking it and she would wake up any moment now. Yeah, that's it, this is some late Halloween prank. She was being the same old Beth she always was. I opened my eyes, pained to see what happened. She was dead. This was no prank.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain splattered on my window, blocking my line of vision. I had one chance to do this, I wasn't going to fail. Even if it meant losing my..."innocence" as people said, I had to do this. A smile played about my face, the joy entering my thoughts. If I did this, I would be free. No more being told what to do, no more troublesome fights that seemed useless. I had always loved him, but this last little deed was inexcusable.  
I stepped out onto the porch. This old thing had been here ever since I was a kid. That wasn't saying much seeing as I'd grown up a long time ago. It may not have been in physical appearance, but everyone seemed to get it. I was alone; my only company had been myself. It still was.  
The rickety beams holding the balcony in place groaned in protest at the wind. I squinted at the rain, just wishing that this day would at least ACT happy, even if it wasn't meant to be. I took five steps forward, just enough so that I was no longer sheltered by the porch. The rain had soaked me through in just a matter of minutes. Reaching into my jean pocket, I came to remember my purpose today. I pulled out my weapon, the only thing I had that truly represented me.  
The silver of the dagger seemed to just absorb the rain. It didn't seem to get wet, to look wet. The handle was engraved in a number of ways, each unique to me. At the tip there was an emerald as big as a baby's fist. Leaking down from that was a handle swerving, winding, and gleaming with gold and silver. The silver overcame the gold, giving it more of a "sorceress" vibe. I gave it my demands and I hoped it would follow through and get the job done.  
Just then, the crunching of gravel warned me of an enemy. I swiftly put the dagger back into a larger pocket, my hoodie. I crept behind one of the porches pillars, hoping to get the element of surprise on whoever this may be.  
The black mustang pulled around the corner. I knew then that my purpose was about to be completed. I stared in astonishment at just how clean the car was. Talk about OCD. A man, about six feet tall, stepped out. He hunched over immediately, trying to block the rain.  
"Anna, I know you're there. I'm not that stupid." He laughed at his own joke. He laughed like he thought nothing was going to happen. I wished I could do the same.  
"All I can say is this," I stepped out from my hiding place. I took my dagger in hand and let it shine menacingly in his eyes. "Hello Daddy-dearest." And with that a wicked smile spread across my face. I lunged.  
He was as shocked as I had expected, even more. He still was prepared though. He reached out and grabbed my arm, shoving me up against the car. My head snapped back and I got the breathe knocked out of me. He was grinning as he took the dagger (with some struggle) out of my hand. I snarled but let him continue. I knew I had the odds against me, so I figured there was no use trying. He placed his forearm against my throat and that stopped my struggles. I stared at him and I hoped to get out of this alive. Or at least mostly alive.  
"Attacking your own father?" He made a clicking sound of disapproval in his mouth. "I'm disappointed Shianne."  
"Yeah, well I wasn't the one who left. I wasn't the one who just gave in! I actually stood and fought!" He pushed against my throat, stopping my rant. He was grimacing at the memories that I had just shoved down his throat. Even though he seemed to be winning right now, I still had a bite.  
"How DARE you bring that up!" With one swish of his arm he flung me to the ground. I slid across the slick gravel, closing my eyes on impact. Maybe if I'd had some training this would've gone a bit different. Slowly I turned over onto my stomach, elbows supporting me.  
I could hear him approaching me, the gravel crunching. "Now, I came to ask you what the HELL was with the scene at the gym, but I guess you had something else in mind." With that a muscular hand descended onto my shoulder. He grabbed me and harshly pulled me up. Soon I was looking into the pitless eyes of my father. Their gray labyrinth sucked me in, that was obviously his "gift" as the Grands put it.  
"Now, are you going to tell me what you were thinking or do I have to force it out?" His grip tightened on my shirt. I cringed away from his gaze, or at least I tried to. Once you stared at his eyes, he got a hold of you and there was no way out. "I-I was trying to save innocent lives. Or so the Grands told me." I immediately realized what I had done and hoped to dear god that he wouldn't get anymore out of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**The School Day Hostage**

We all stared, it seemed that was the only thing we could do. They had gotten on their knees now, bending as if in prayer. The school around us seemed non-existent as we watched this battle continue.

The girl with red flaming hair suddenly whipped around to face her other opponent, a black haired boy. She pulled back her lips and let out a screeching sound as the air hissed through her teeth. Her eyes grew wild as she crouched lower to the earth. The boy mimicked her actions, right down to the hissing noise.

They started to circle, their feet swift and sure. They kept eye contact, not daring to show any weakness. They circled until the boy was right in front of me. Looking around I saw everyone else had taken five steps back. Ready to do the same, I shifted my weight. That's when I felt the cold hand grab my arm

Squeals from me and the audience erupted into the barren hallways. I shut my eyes and squealed again. I only hoped he was the good guy. Although, realizing to myself, Good guys usually don't have prisoners.

The boy knocked my books out of my arms, although my arms stayed in the same clutching position. I let them fall, knowing by this point my teachers wouldn't care. The hissing continued as I felt myself start to circle with them, then the boy stopped hissing. I could feel him get tense, ready for the slightest movement from the girl. She stopped hissing gradually, and I think she paused to listen. Opening my eyes, I proved my theory positive.

The look on her face was that of true determination. Her eyebrows furrowed together, her face a truly menacing sight. She seemed like she cared for me, like she was truly going to stop this man. I met her eyes and immediately felt a bit safer. She had a glow about her that seemed to make you feel safe, even if you were in my situation.

"I will kill her Dania, have no doubts about that." The boy sneered this out, barley pausing for breath in between words. His voice was deep and like brass. It filled the air and made the whole audience fall into silence.

"And I, Mark, shall save her." Dania sneered back. Her voice was like chimes, filling the air with the music of bells and birds. She winked at me when she said this. I would have laughed, but then his hand tightened on my arm. I would surely have a bruise after today. Wincing and my knees buckling under me, the boy laughed.

The cold-hearted rumbling rang out, almost like an old evil-movie laugh.


End file.
